Visión Futura
by AUTORA-LAPIDOT-AHORA ANONIMA
Summary: Lapis tiene algo atrapado en el pecho que necesita dejar salir, y con la ayuda de su querido amigo Steven y también Garnet, la experta en materias del amor, tendrá que ser capaz de admitir qué es lo que siente por Peridot, su quisquillosa compañera de granero. One-Shot. Lapidot.


_He Aquí otra historia Lapidot, para ampliar el grupo FanFiction, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias._

 _Descargos de responsabilidad: Steven Universe, ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _Visión Futura_**

 _"¡Amatista!" "Hey, Amatista" "Hey, Big A" "Oh, Amatista"_.

Amatista, Amatista, Amatista, era todo lo que escuchaba Lapis Lazuli últimamente, cada vez que la gema morada venía de visita junto a Steven, al granero. Y realmente, eso ya comenzaba a hartarla.

Simplemente no lo soportaba. Ya de por sí, la voz de Peridot era irritante en ciertos niveles, y que chillara más de lo habitual, cuando hablaba con Amatista, lo hacía peor.

Lapis gruñó por lo bajo, estando un poco apartada de los dos integrantes que vinieron a visitarlas. Y escondió su rostro, no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie, pero Steven, siendo tan perceptivo como siempre, pudo notar el extraño actuar de la gema azul y decidió acercarse, dejando a las otras dos, charlar un rato a solas.

\- Hey, Lapis – La saludó amistoso, levantando una de sus manos.

\- Hola, Steven.

Automáticamente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lazuli, recibiendo a su amigo. Steven se sentó a su lado y así ambos quedaron en silencio un momento, sentados sobre el pasto, sin hacer nada en especial, más que mirar al horizonte, hasta que el pequeño chico de rizos rió divertido.

\- Si te sientes incomoda porque vinimos, creo que deberías decirlo.

\- ¿Eh? – La gema azul alzó una ceja confundida, mirando a Steven – ¿De qué hablas? Me hace muy feliz que vengas a verme. Se te extraña algunas veces.

\- Sí, pero cada vez que vengo, te apartas de nosotros. Eso no me hace creer que te sientas bien con nuestras visitas ¿O sí?

\- Bueno… yo… Es que… - Dudó, comenzando a sonrojarse. Y sin poder sostenerle más la mirada a Steven, decidió mirar al frente. Él soltó otra risilla divertida, haciendo surgir la curiosidad en Lazuli – ¿Qué es lo divertido, Steven?

\- Pues… Es que es obvio ¿No? – Habló el chico, mirando al frente, sintiendo como la leve brisa de la tarde, agitaba su cabello – Sé que me quieres ¿Sabes? Pero… me parece que hay algo que te incomoda. Y creo que tiene que ver con… ¿Peridot? – Negó con la cabeza – No. Tiene que ver con Amatista… Con Amatista y Peridot, si no me equivoco.

\- Ja. No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Lapis – Le habló, con voz condescendiente – Creo que entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decir – Continuó, cruzándose de brazos, para mirar a Lazuli fijamente, alzando una ceja – Todo sería más fácil si le dijeras a Peridot lo que sientes.

\- Es que… de verdad, Steven. No entiendo qué quieres decirme.

\- Oh, vamos – Suspiró el chico, arrodillándose al lado de la gema azul – Sonríes si Peridot está contigo, pero cuando se va con Amatista, tienes esa cara – La señaló, haciendo que Lapis arrugara la nariz – Sí, esa misma. Como… si no te agradara ¿Por qué? Es acaso que… - Alzó sus cejas, sorprendido – ¿No te agrada Amatista?

\- ¿Qué? – Lapis sonrió de lado, confundida – Eso… Eso no es… no es del todo cierto.

\- Ah, Já. Pero admites que tiene que ver con Amatista ¿Cierto?

\- Bueno yo… No es que… sea Amatista, precisamente. Ella no me ha hecho nada… Es más… Es más… Peridot.

\- ¿Peridot? – El pequeño arrugó el entrecejo – ¿Por qué? Pensé que te estabas llevando bien con ella…

\- Pues, sí. Me llevo bien con ella, pero… es… su tonta actitud, lo que me molesta.

\- ¿Tonta? – Steven se quedó pensativo – Esa es la frase de Peridot – Sonrió.

\- ¡Sí! – Soltó Lapis, frustrada, desordenando su cabello, al pasar sus manos constantemente sobre él – Todas sus… estúpidas costumbres se me están pegando. Y… todo parece estar bien, cuando está cerca de mí… pero… si llega Amatista, yo desaparezco de su mundo. Y eso me molesta ¡Me molesta mucho! – Gruñó Lazuli, sin notar la sonrisa creciente que se formaba en el rostro de Steven y como a la vez, sus ojos se volvían dos estrellas – No sé por qué, pero… yo… - Se detuvo abruptamente, confundida, cuando se encontró con el rostro del chico, justo frente al de ella – ¿Qué…?

\- Te gusta Peridot – Masculló el muchacho, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A mí?... N-no…

\- Oh, Lapis – La abrazó – Eso es hermoso. Tenemos que decírselo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Volvió a repetir ella, más exaltada, alejándose bruscamente del chico – No. Yo no… A mí no me… ¿Qué es gustar?

\- Oh, vamos, Lapis. Sé que sabes lo que es. Ves _"Campamento, amor y Pinos"_ con ella. Debes entender que es el gustarse – Rió Steven, volviendo a tomar asiento sobre el césped – Ahí hay un gran lio amoroso ¿No?

\- Bueno ¿Y qué si fuera así? – Exclamó, hastiada – Al final… Al final… Ella no lo entendería. Sigue pensando que la mejor pareja es Pierre y Percy.

\- Sí, es cierto. Recuerdo eso – Él colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, pensativo – Pero… Qué tal si lo comprobamos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Lo cuestionó Lapis, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras en el rostro de Steven se iba ampliando su sonrisa.

\- Tengo un plan.

En menos de una hora, tanto Lapis como Steven, y las demás gemas, se encontraban ya en el templo. Pero los dos primeros, más alejados del resto.

\- Bien, Lapis. Este es el plan…

\- Bien.

\- Primero llamaremos a Garnet – Habló el chico, comenzando a hacerle señas a la gema nombrada.

\- Pero… Steven ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Claro. ¿Quién mejor para explicar el amor, que alguien hecho de amor? ¡Garnet!

\- ¿Sí, Steven? – La enorme gema se plantó frente a ambos, arreglando su visor.

\- Necesitamos de tu ayuda – Comenzó el pequeño chico, escalando, a duras penas, por sobre el cuerpo de Garnet – ¿Cómo es el amor?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lo interrumpió ella, tomándolo de las axilas, para que dejara de treparla, y entonces lo miró fijamente, aunque esto no se notara por sus lentes – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Volvió a cuestionar.

\- Vamos, Garnet. Es que tenemos un problema aquí con Lapis – Apuntó a la gema azul, detrás suyo, y ésta sonrió nerviosamente, desviando la vista – Y debemos resolverlo antes de que sea tarde.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Garnet, dejando al pequeño Steven sobre el piso – Así que de eso se trata – Entonces miró a Lapis, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara – Yo puedo ayudar.

\- ¿Sí? – A Steven se le pusieron los ojos como dos estrellas – Genial. Ahora, este es el plan chicas – Comenzó a susurrar, para que solo ellas escucharan – Debemos poner una serie de escenarios para que Peridot sepa que es el amor y…

\- Espera, Steven – Lo detuvo Lapis, dudosa – Pero… primero… ¿No deberíamos saber si… es que yo tengo oportunidad de gustarle?

\- Es cierto, Steven. Peridot ya sabe lo que es el amor. Pero hay que averiguar si es que gusta de Lapis o no.

\- ¿En serio lo sabe? – Tanto Lazuli como el chico de rizos, la miraron sorprendidos. Garnet sólo atinó a acomodar su visor, nuevamente.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe. Ve _Campamento, Amor y Pinos._

\- Oooh. Pero… Aun no entiendo por qué…

\- Visión futura. Sólo centrémonos en esto. Para comprobar si Peridot está enamorada de Lapis, simplemente hay que ponerla a prueba.

 _Cómo saber si le gusto en tres sencillos pasos:_

 _Número uno: Su buen humor es espontaneo._

\- Cuando a una persona le gusta otra, es imposible que esté de mal humor con ella – Habló Garnet, estando detrás de las otras dos gemas, mientras estos observaban a Peridot desde lejos – Es por eso… que debemos poner de mal humor a Peridot y en cuanto llegue Lapis, debería quitársele.

\- Muy bien. Yo me encargo de eso – Exclamó Steven, inflando el pecho – Esto será sencillo. Sólo debo decir que Paulette y Percy son la mejor pareja. Y luego tú, Lapis, debes llegar ¿Bien?

\- Okay.

Sin mucho más que decir, Steven se alejó del par de gemas, para caminar de manera relajada hacía donde se encontraba Peridot jugando con su Tablet. Al llegar, llamó su atención, con una simple frase.

\- Paulette y Percy son la mejor pareja de Campamento, Amor y Pinos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – La gema verde dejó de hacer todo en lo que estaba concentrada y se volteó, para encarar a Steven – Ya hemos hablado de esto Steven. Todos sabemos que Percy merece algo mejor…

\- Sí, pero… lo que tú no sabes, es que en la temporada 7, Paulette se quedará con Percy y nada podrá separarlos. Además, ellos son los mejores competidores, se aman y es todo lo que necesitan para estar juntos.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No ha salido nada en internet como para que digas eso!

\- Es lo que pienso…

\- Hugh. Mira, Steven. Esto es muy simple… Paulette no es…

\- ¡Percy y Paulette estarán juntos para siempre!

\- ¡¿Quieres escucharme?!

\- ¡NoOooOo! – Rió el pequeño chico, comenzado a correr, mientras Peridot trataba de alcanzarlo, para explicarle la situación.

\- ¡Steven!

En tanto, entre Lapis y Garnet.

\- Ve. Es el momento – Le susurró la gema alta a Lazuli, para que se decidiera a ir, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Sí.

Ésta comenzó dando pequeños pasos en dirección a los dos chicos, que se perseguían sin cansancio, pero no contaba con que alguien se le adelantara.

\- Woohoo. ¡Así se hace, P-Dot! ¡Demuéstrale quien manda! – Exclamó Amatista, sentada sobre la baranda, que daba hacia la playa – Pierre, Pierre, Pierre.

\- Ahm… - Lazuli se detuvo, insegura.

\- Oh – Sonrió, Peridot, deteniéndose, para mirar a Amatista, en lo alto – Así se habla. Ella sabe de lo que va esto, Steven.

\- ¿Qué? – El chico se detuvo, frunciendo las cejas, para mirar a las dos gemas que permanecían en lo alto. Y dudoso, no supo distinguir si es que la sonrisa de la gema verde, era producida por lo dicho por Amatista, que sería lo más seguro, o porque Lapis también estaba allí – Vaya…

\- ¡¿Qué pasó, P-Dot?! ¡¿Te olvidaste de perseguir a Steven?! Oh, yo me encargo de esa pequeña albóndiga.

\- ¿Albóndiga? Oh ¡Ah! Amatista ¡No!

Lapis suspiró, resignada. Al parecer, el primer plan no funcionó. Pero esto todavía no acababa.

 _Cómo saber si le gusto en tres sencillo pasos:_

 _Número dos: Te toca casualmente._

\- Si le gustas, siempre buscará la forma de querer sentirte cerca. Aunque no pueda admitirlo.

\- Bueno. Eso será más sencillo ¿No? – Sonrió Steven, sacando la bolsa de hielo de su cabeza – Sólo debes quedarte sola con Peridot y nada más.

\- Ahm… Sí, supongo que sí.

\- ¡Genial! Vamos por ello.

Todo permanecía en completo silencio, cuando la gema técnica entró al templo. Miró confundida a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, decidió ir a recostarse al sofá, mientras jugaba con su tablet, una vez más.

\- Nyhehehe… Veamos qué podemos encon…

\- Hey, Peridot – La saludó Lapis, entrando unos segundos después que la gema verde. Peridot de inmediato se sentó correctamente sobre el sofá para mirarla.

\- Lazuli. Qué bueno verte… Estaba pensando en ti.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – La cuestionó ella, sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, porque ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en el templo. Y no entiendo cuál es tu afán por quedarte aquí.

\- Pensé que te gustaría ¿Sabes? – Contestó ella, yendo a sentarse a su lado, desprevenidamente – Me gusta estar con Steven…

\- Sí, Steven – Murmuró la pequeña gema, desviando el tema – ¿Y cuándo volveremos?

\- Ahm… Bueno… ¿Tienes algo que hacer… allá… en el granero?

Mientras esta charla tenía lugar dentro del templo, tanto Garnet como Steven se encontraban espiándolas, pero más interesado estaba éste último, quien sin discreción, pegaba su rostro al ventanal.

\- ¿Qué dirán?

\- No lo sé.

\- No veo que Peridot intente estar cerca de Lapis, de hecho, pareciese que se aleja de ella. ¿Le tendrá miedo todavía?

\- No lo sé.

\- Quisiera entrar, pero no debemos interferir hasta ver señales.

\- Oh, Garnet, Steven ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – La voz de Perla, hizo que de inmediato ambos se voltearan a verla, pero ella no estaba sola, sino que Amatista iba a su lado. Ésta última rió.

\- Sí ¿Qué les dio? ¿Ahora van de espías o algo…? – Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Peridot y Lapis dentro – Espían a Peri y a Lapis ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, eh. Yo… este…

\- ¿Steven? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Lo volvió a cuestionar, ahora Perla, haciendo que el chico mirara de forma desesperada a los lados – ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡Vamos Garnet, corre! – Gritó el chico, subiendo a la espalda de la gema más alta – ¡Garnet!

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! – Se escuchó la voz de Peridot, llegando a las afueras del templo – ¿Por qué están todas aquí? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Preguntó, sintiendo como un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas – Steven…

\- Yo no hice nada.

\- Aún me debes la de Percy…

\- ¡No, eso no es cierto! Amatista ya…

\- ¡Nyaaaaah! – Lapis, salió del templo, un poco más desanimada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Garnet, después de ver correr a Steven, siendo perseguido por la gema técnica. La gema azul, suspiró.

\- Pues… Nada.

 _Cómo saber si le gusto en tres sencillos pasos:_

 _Número tres: Eres lo más importarte._

\- Si le gustas… pues obviamente debes ser lo más importante para ella. Así lo son Ruby y Zafiro entre sí mismas. Y con esto, no debería ser necesario que haya cumplido o no los otros pasos…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que perdimos el tiempo haciendo las otras dos pruebas? – Masculló Steven, dejando de envolver su brazo con cintas de vendaje, para mirar fijamente a la fusión. Garnet sólo acomodó sus gafas.

\- No necesariamente, las otras dos pruebas hubieran hecho que ésta no fuera tan difícil de deducir.

\- Oh, ya veo. Entonces… aunque sea mínima, aún tenemos oportunidad – El chico de rizos miró a Lapis – ¿Estás lista?

\- No lo sé, Steven – Negó ella, poniéndose de pie – Lo mejor sería que lo dejáramos hasta aquí… Peridot es… ingenua… No creo que siquiera conozca el amor. Y si lo conoce – Miró directamente a Garnet, como queriendo disculparse – No creo que sea por mí.

\- Lapis – La llamó Steven, viendo como la gema azul, salía del templo, lentamente – Garnet… debemos hacer algo por ella.

\- Por ahora… Es mejor que todo sea como tenga que ser.

Lapis caminaba serena, por sobre la arena. Dejando que de vez en cuando el agua bañaras sus pies descalzos, haciéndole cosquillas. Ahogó una risilla ligera, al sentir las olas acariciándola, pero rápidamente esa bella sonrisa desapareció, para darle paso a un ceño fruncido.

Quería estar bien, pero aquel sentimiento atrapado en su pecho, no la dejaba actuar como en realidad era ella, entonces farfulló entre dientes.

\- Tonta enana verde.

\- ¿Se puede saber a quién le dices así? – Sorprendida, la gema azul dio media vuelta, en su lugar, topándose con la diminuta figura de Peridot, quien se mantenía cruzada de brazos, ahora delante de ella – Eso no importa… Realmente sí sé que hablas de mí. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué estás molesta ahora conmigo ¿Qué hice de malo esta vez? – Lapis volteó el rostro, rechistando la lengua, antes de contestar de manera ácida.

\- Nada que te interese.

\- Oh, vamos – Masculló Peridot, acercándose un poco más hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul – ¿Si quiera hice algo?

\- Ya te dije que no es nada – Suspiró Lazuli, desviando sus ojos hacia la puesta de sol, sobre el mar – Sólo quiero estar tranquila… Ya vete.

\- ¿Es por eso que _no hice_ que no quieres regresar conmigo al granero?

\- Eso… ni siquiera tiene algo que ver. Ya te dije que sólo quería venir a ver a Steven… Y tú puedes aprovechar de estar con Amatista ¿No?

\- Pues… Obviamente lo haré – Respondió la gema verde, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Lapis, quien ahora la miraba enojada – De hecho, es lo único que hice, porque tú no te dignas a mirarme ¿Puedo saber entonces por qué?

\- ¿Có-cómo que no me digno a mirarte? Eres tú la que siempre va tras Amatista – Se quejó ella, por fin comenzando a soltarse. Peridot la miró sin entender – Siempre es lo mismo… Cuando estamos en el granero, cuando vas en una misión, aquí en el templo… ¡Siempre estás con Amatista! ¿Por qué no conmigo?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Pues… ¡Eso! – terminó escupiendo de golpe, completamente avergonzada. Era ahora o nunca – ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡¿Por qué siempre debes estar con ella?!

\- Lazuli, yo…

\- ¡No necesito que me des explicaciones! – Para ese entonces, la gema verde de verdad no lograba entender los cambios de humor tan repentinos de la gema, frente a ella – Sólo… Sólo déjame en paz…

Y sin mucho más que decir, Lapis comenzó a correr, lejos del alcance de Peridot, quien aún confundida, no dudó en ir tras ella.

\- ¡Lazuli, espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar de esto!

\- ¡Yo no quiero hablar de nada! – Dicho esto, la gema azul, desplegó sus alas para comenzar el vuelo, lejos de la gema que la perseguía, pero sin si quiera alcanzar a despegar, fue derriba de golpe por Peridot – ¡Salte de encima mío!

\- Hugh… ¿Si quiera podemos hablarlo? Yo no estoy entendiendo nada, Lazuli.

\- Pues es mejor que no lo entiendas… Así yo vivo más tranquila.

\- ¡Pero de verdad quiero entenderlo!

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero que lo entiendas! ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó Peridot, tan fuerte, que logro sorprender a Lapis y hacerla guardar silencio – En la Tierra hay miles de cosas que no entiendo… ¿Sí? Recientemente aprendí cómo funciona la lluvia, los insectos, los humanos entre miles, y no lo sé todo… Pero trato de acomodarme ¿Sabes? Trato de aprender y al mismo tiempo entender todo este mundo maravilloso que nos rodea… Ir descubriendo cosas maravillosas, que solo pasan en la Tierra… - Miró a Lapis con detención – Descubriendo cosas en mí, que jamás lograría descubrir en el planeta hogar.

\- No me interesa.

\- Claro que te interesa – Bufó la gema verde, sentándose sobre la arena, con las mejillas infladas de disgusto – Porque esto tiene que ver contigo – Dijo, comenzando a sonrojarse, Lapis la miró confundida, acomodándose sobre la arena, para quedar ella también sentada – Escucha… - Suspiró – Lamento estar todo el tiempo con Amatista ¿Sí? De haber sabido que no te gustaba, no lo habría hecho, pero pensé que estabas disgustada conmigo y por eso preferí evadir el tema ¿Correcto? – Lazuli no le quitó la vista de encima – Es sólo que… a veces no sé cómo tratar contigo. Me cuesta mucho saber lo que piensas… o aprender a conocerte. Pero eso es lo que quiero… saber todo de ti… saber qué es lo que más disfrutas, qué te hace reír, con qué te sientes feliz y si realmente me quieres a tu lado ¿Bien? Eres una gema hermosa y delicada y… De verdad no me gustaría hacerte daño. No quisiera que nadie más te hiciera daño.

Hubo un silencio conciliador entre ambas, mientras el tiempo pasaba y el viento chocaba contra sus frías mejillas, que ahora se encontraban más juntas que de costumbre. Con un suave movimiento, Lapis pegó aún más sus tibios labios contra los helados de Peridot y ésta última, acarició con delicadeza el mentón de la gema azul, con uno de sus dedos, correspondiéndola en todo momento.

Pero no fue hasta que se separaron, que se dieron cuenta de dos ojos, en forma de estrella, que las miraba atentamente, sonriendo.

\- ¡Steven! – Gritaron ambas gemas, alejándose una de la otra.

\- Oh, chicas. Eso fue tan tierno…

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Lo recriminó Peridot, más molesta que nunca. Pero todo ese enojo ceso, cuando vio a la gema más alta del grupo, Garnet, agarrar al muchacho, para tomarlo en brazo, y arreglar su visor, aclarando su voz.

\- Visión futura.

* * *

 _Si la historia te gustó, no olvides darle a Fav y dejar tu comentario. Será un gusto leerlo. Y agradezco mucho el review de Kikicai94 en mi anterior historia._


End file.
